Each of FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional cantilevered-shaft electric motor. A housing 1 of the electric motor has a flange on the load side which is fixed to a flange of a device (not shown) on the load side using bolts. The side opposed to the load of a rotary shaft 7 is rotatably supported by a bearing 6, and a connecting plate 8 connected to a load rotary shaft (not shown) is attached to an end of the rotary shaft 7 on the load side. The rotary shaft is supported by a bearing on the load device side (not shown).
The electric motor before being connected to the load is of a cantilevered shaft in which the rotary shaft 7 is supported only by the bearing 6 on the side opposed to the load. The shaft end on the load side that is not supported is inclined, and a rotor 5 is brought into contact with a stator 4.
If the electric motor is transported in this state, the rotor 5 and the stator 4 are brought into contact with each other, and are damaged. Further, the all mass of the rotary shaft is applied to the bearing 6, which is possibly to be damaged.
In FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, in order to prevent these problems, the connecting plate 8 to support the rotary shaft 7 and affixing jigs 11A to fix the connecting plate 8 to the housing 1 are prepared, and the affixing jigs 11A are attached between the connecting plate 8 and the flange of the frame of the housing 1 using fixing bolts 11B and 11C, so that the rotary shaft 7 is prevented from being inclined. Then, the electric motor is transported in this state, and such a state of the electric motor is kept immediately before the electric motor is connected to the load device. When the connecting plate 8 is connected to the load rotary shaft, the affixing jigs 11A are removed.
As described above, if the connection between the electric motor and the load device is completed, the affixing jigs 11A are removed and not needed. Thus, the unnecessary affixing jigs 11A are ideally returned to the manufacturer of the electric motor for reuse.
However, in the case where only the affixing jigs 11A are returned to the manufacturer, there is a possibility of not immediately returned or forgetting to return the affixing jigs 11A. If the affixing jigs are not returned on a timely basis in accordance with the manufacturing at the manufacturer of the electric motor, there occurs a problem that the electric motor cannot be assembled. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to hold excessive affixing jigs in stock, or to prompt the client of the electric motor to return the affixing jigs. Thus, the affixing jigs need to be always managed, leading to increased steps.
Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 describe conventional techniques of this type. Patent Literature 1 introduces a method in which a cantilevered-shaft electric motor is fixed using a protection device (affixing jig) for transportation. However, although this method is characteristic in the shape of the affixing jig, the affixing jig is needed for the electric motor during transport similarly to FIG. 1. If connection to the load device is completed, a problem of disposal of the affixing jig arises.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an electric motor transportation device in which an elastic holding member is inserted into a gap between the inner circumference of an electric motor housing and the outer circumference of an output-side rotor shaft for transportation, and the elastic holding member is removed when being assembled to an opposing vehicle body. However, a problem of disposal of the elastic holding member arises when being assembled to the opposing vehicle body similarly to Patent Literature 1.